


JAM

by livelaughlove



Series: Flashpoint Drabbles [19]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jules+Sam=JAM ... and they have no idea. A humourous story of the beginnings of a nickname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JAM

"Morning Wordy!" Lew waved their teammate over to where he and Spike sat in the exercise room. Lowering his voice to a stage whisper, Lew glanced at Spike, "Be careful not to slip. There's a lot of JAM lying around this morning." Catching on quickly, Wordy grinned at his friends, "I'll be careful not to step in any. Thanks for the warning." Continuing on his way to the break room, he carefully peered around corners before venturing into each room. The whole "Sam and Jules relationship" was supposed to be a secret, so naturally, the whole team knew. But they were trying their best to keep it a secret that they knew.

Finally spotting the couple in the back corner of the break room, deep in conversation, he stepped in, loudly announcing, "Morning guys! What did the boss bring in for breakfast today?" He smiled broadly as the two jumped apart and looked away before they could see. Turning back with a cup of coffee in hand, he chuckled to see Jules' pink face and Sam's cocky grin. "Looks like Boss found that new Danish place; any of those JAM filled ones?" Sam shook his head, "Nah, Spike and Lew took all those ones. Said something about enough jam being in here already." Wordy had to quickly stuff a Danish in his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. Spike was a genius. Ever since he came up that nickname for Sam and Jules, it was so much easier to talk about them behind their backs. And it made for some really funny jokes.

Realizing that both Sam and Jules were looking at him weirdly, Wordy swallowed the rest of the Danish and beat a quick retreat. Returning to the exercise room, he wandered back over to talk with Lew and Spike, "You guys were right – there's tons of JAM around this morning. They still have no idea though."  
Lew smirked, "The Boss finally figured it out. He was the one that warned me today. Almost gave me a heart attack when he whispered to me, 'There's a lot of JAM in the break room'. I was not expecting that."  
Spike chuckled appreciatively, "I'm surprised he didn't have to ask us what it meant. Remember that time when we were all really hungry and giving people nicknames based off their personalities? I can't remember the Boss ever being that confused."  
"He was ticked," Lew laughed, "He could not figure out why we were calling him 'cupcake' for three days."  
Spike sighed, "It was fun while it lasted. I could have done without the few days of 'training'," he made air quotations around the word, "though. That was brutal."

Wordy nudged his teammate as Sam and Jules came around the corner, Jules laughing at something Sam said, "Look out guys. The JAM has arrived."

"Hope they don't make the training equipment all sticky." All three men smothered a laugh as Jules approached them. Climbing on the exercise bike, she asked, "What are you guys laughing about? All I heard was something about jam."

Only Lew was able to keep his cool, "We were just talking about what we prefer on toast in the morning. You know, I like cinnamon, Spike likes peanut butter, Wordy likes cream cheese..."

"Oh," Jules nodded. "I prefer jam myself." Once again, the men had to smother laughter and turn away, leaving Jules confused and ever so-slightly annoyed.


End file.
